Una sartén salvaje apareció
by Sin respuestas
Summary: ¡Nada tiene sentido aquí y hay tostadas volando por todas partes! Ahora Amy tiene sus medias destrozadas y el Doctor está lleno de moratones e infecciones de conguntivitis. K Debido a lenguaje algo obsceno no tanto eeh .
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright y todo eso... : Ninguno de los personajes son míos, que quede claro. **

**Línea temporal del décimo Doctor - Ocurre antes de _Compañeros en el Crimen _y después de _El Viaje de los Malditos_.**

**Línea temporal de Amy, Rory y el undécimo Doctor - Antes de cuando quiera que les haya hablado de la regeneración.**

**No considero ni he intentado que parezca canónico, lo que provoca muchas paradojas locas que no tienen sentido en la historia principal. Tampoco nadie lo hubiera hecho, pero me siento realizada al decirlo xD.**

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

12:04 AM, 26 de Marzo de 2011, Londres.

Una veinteañera vestida de policía sexy y un romano con una sartén en la mano corrían calle abajo mientras una manada de lobos asesinos extraterrestres les perseguían, ¡y por si fuera poco, Amy tenía las piernas llenas de carreras! ¡Maldición! ¡Eso era lo peor de todo!

"¡Atrás, bestias inmundas!" Dijo Rory mientras les amenazaba con la sartén.

"¡¿Dónde demonios está el Doctor?" Amy preguntó.

"¡Yo que se! ¡Dijo que tenía cosas importantes que hacer!"

* * *

A cinco horas (_literalmente_) de allí, en un supermercado búlgaro...

"¡¿Cómo que no tienen galletas de mermelada? Exclamó el Doctor.

"Lo siento, Señor, pero no se de lo que me está usted hablando." Declaró la cajera.

"¡Debería daros vergüenza! ¡En _Tesco _hay cuarenta y seis tipos de pastas! Es uno de esos sitios... correctos... y _británicos_."

"¿Y por qué no va a "Tesco" y ya está?" La trabajadora frunció el ceño.

"Es complicado, tengo a Marilyn Manson metido en el armario de mi nave espacial, y digamos que se pone un poco furioso cuando paso por delante. Creo que no es una buena idea entrar en la TARDIS por ahora."

De vuelta a Londres, al sur de Londres para ser más exactos, Amy y Rory llegaron hasta una gran plaza. La gente había huido por el extraño incidente que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, y el aire soplaba como una brisa un tanto intimidante. Sólo se oía el silencio.

Y justo allí, al final de todos los kilometros de cemento pulido y baldosillas, al lado del edificio, una cabina de policía relucía (no tanto porque estaba toda llena de pegotes de chicle y firmas canis con rotulador plateado) a la sombra.

"¡Allí está!" Exclamó Rory. "¿A qué esperamos? ¡Venga!"

Corrieron por su vida. Esos fueron quizás, los ciento cincuenta metros más largos y estresantes del año, pero extrañamente, estaban felices de sentir esa sensación impotente (Pobres, pobres masocas...).

Entonces accionaron la manilla (Todo esto mientras sonaba la canción de _We are the champions_ desde el más allá), y, a cámara lenta, un paso después de otro, entraron dentro de la nave y cerraron la puerta, apoyándose sobre ella y mirando con las fosas nasales abiertas, como habían salido del gran y amenazante peligro.

Ahora sólo se oían los jadeos de la pareja acompañados de los gorgojos de la TARDIS.

"¿Por qué has cambiado el diseño?" Dijo Amy esperando a que alguien le respondiera. Sin embargo, parecía que nadie excepto ellos estaba a bordo.

"Em... ¿Doctor?" Amy se estaba cansando de la inactividad del otro participante, asi que, de impaciencia, se acercó a la sala de control mientras oía el ruido metálico de las rejas al caminar.

Rory la siguió por detrás, advirtiéndole de que tuviera cuidado.

"Rory, conociendo como es el pobre, seguro que se ha escondido detrás de un biombo asiático para asustarnos y decir "sorpresa". La última vez que lo hizo, las tostadoras se vovieron locas y empezaron a atacarnos, creo que ya tengo un poco de experiencia cuando salen tostadas quemadas volando a más de 130km/h"

Rory pasó de largo, aún con su utensilio de cocina muy respetable en la mano. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que un hombre con un extrapolador magnético y mantequilla había pasado a su lado inconscientemente.

El hombre estaba tan absorto en su trabajo que tampoco notó su presencia y entonces, al oir un ruido que venía desde la consola, digamos que se cagó un poco de miedo. _¿Y si era otra novia loca y rabiosa en medio de su nave? Oh, Dios mío, nadie podría lidiar con una como esas dos veces. _Tenía que averiguar quién o qué era.

A zancadas, fue inevitable que su presencia se escuchara y entonces Amy empezó a imaginarse cosas raras.

_¿Rory? _No, no sonaba como si fuera Rory, más bien como un maníaco esquizofrénico y asesino acechándola de entre las sombras. Asi que fue lista y empezó a recordar aquellas películas cutres en las que la chica se ponía a preguntarle al homicida si había alguien ahí y en la que después era ella la primera en ser comida de todo el grupo adolescente. Un escalofrío recorrrió todo su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que eso no la estaba ayudando. _No, no soy como la pedorra de esas películas cutres. _Le empezaron a entrar sudores extraños al oir que los pasos eran cada vez más y más acompasados, y juraría haberse imaginado en su cabeza la canción de _Psicosis_. _¡Dios mío, juraría haberme imaginado en mi cabeza la canción de Psicosis!_

El hombre de la mantequilla también comenzó a pensar en cosas tenebrosas, asi que cogió la fregona que tenía para alcanzar los plátanos más altos del árbol, y así tener algo con lo que defenderse (su destornillador estaba casualmente "indispuesto" [1])

Amy estaba ya desesperada, ¡los ruidos no venían de ningún lugar en concreto! ¡Rebotaban a través de todas las paredes!

Su mirada se volvía loca buscando la figura que originaba el sonido, y como un _flash, _dislumbró una forma que se asemejaba a su concepto de "persona o algo".

"¡AAAHHHH!" Gritó Amy.

El hombre se sobresaltó y después empezó también a gritar.

"¡AAAHHHH!"

"¡AAAHHHH!"

"¡AAAHHHH!"

Bueno, esto fue así durante más o menos treinta y tres segundos y medio. Rory se había alejado demasiado, y era el único que podía detener este horrible y prolongado sufrimiento.

"¡Ya voy, mi rechonchita!" Gritó con un grito de guerra.

Sus músculos ahora se concentraban en mover las piernas (tres en total, de las que estaba muy orgulloso, por cierto, jejeje) y en prepararse para colisionar la sartén con la cabeza de aquel desconocido.

"¡IAAAAAAGG!" (Grito ninja)

El hombre se dio la vuelta para ver quien estaba gritando como una chica, pero lo único que pudo reconocer antes de desmayarse sobre ese elefante rosa fue una bestia inmunda con los ojos estrujados para afuera mientras le golpeaba con una cosa redonda y con purpurina.

_Lentejuelas... ¡y brillan...! _Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos del ser más poderoso del universo antes de ver un fundido negro con estrellitas.

"¡Lo he golpeado!" Exclamó Rory. "¡Nunca había golpeado a nadie!"

No, espera, eso es de un capítulo diferente. Rebobinemos.

"!eidan a odaeplog aíbah acnun!..." "¡Y eso por asustar a mi mujer! Jum." Dijo mientras enfrentaba las cejas.

"Rory, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames rechonchita?"

* * *

**[1] **Misteriosamente terminó en al cena de apios de Jack y acabó introducido (no me preguntes cómo) a través de todo su tubo digestivo. Actualmente, el Doctor espera a que sea expulsado con éxito.


	2. Chapter 2

Juraría haber visto a Charlie Chaplin comiendo gachas encima de una mesa, pero ahora es como si le hubieran untado los párpados con la versión azucarada de _SuperGlue_, lo que en consecuencia dificultaba un poco el hecho de abrir los ojos. _Aggg... _Su cabeza aún vibraba como si un piano de cola le estuviera interpretando una versión heavy de Toccata y Fuga en Re Mayor, y justo en la oreja. Aunque tal vez era una tuba... No lo se, sus ideas estaban desordenadas y viendo los fuegos artificiales del 67 en fin de año. Fueron muy bonitos y brillantes...

_Espera un momento._

En ese instante, el SuperGlue de azucar se derritió ante el poder de sus supermúsculos oculares, y entonces pudieron verse aquellos ojos tan marrones y... Bueno, dejémoslo en marrones.

Se sacudió con toda la fuerza que Charlie Chaplin le otorgó, y de hecho habría podido levantarse de no ser por esas esposas tan cutremente atadas con cinta americana a la barandilla de la TARDIS.

"¡¿Esposas?" Exclamó. "Oh, debería habérmelo imaginado, siempre son esposas. Nunca os llega el dinero para compraros pasamontañas o picos, ¿verdad?"

"Chaval, aquí soy yo quien hace las preguntas." La chica que antes estaba en su TARDIS ahora le apuntaba con un flexo que le estaba empezando a producir una conjuntibitis horrible.

El Doctor se quedó pensativo por un momento, pero finalmente respondió. "¿Debería comprarme yo también unas esposas?"

"¡A callar!" Empezó a pasearse a lo largo de toda la sala. Iba vestida como una policía, y su pelo era pelirrojo, a diferencia del suyo. Sin embargo, no era una de esas policías con pantalones anchos al estilo de los años 90, sino que llevaba falda sexy y unas medias un poco cochambrosas.

¡_Claro! A partir de ahora la llamaré policía cochambrosa._

Amy se sentía un poco desconcertada. Un hombre geek había entrado en la TARDIS y se había puesto a masticar chicle y a garabatear los laterales de la cabina con muchas faltas de ortografía. ¡Y además había cambiado a la sexy amiga del Doctor por un... taller orgánico!

Este menda llevaba un traje azul a rayas con ¿Converse? _¡¿Qué clase de conjunto es ese? _Sin embargo estaba para comérselo y... Espera, Amy, no te vayas del tema, ya tendremos tiempo para las diversiones (je, je, je).

_Em, ¿y yo no tengo opinión aquí? ¡_Ah, sí!Rory se sentía un poco marginado, asi que el autor le ha permitido algunas líneas fabulosas para poder dejarle expresar su punto de vista.

_Bueno, pues hoy es un día soleado y llevo sandalias de romano..._

Esas fueron las líneas fabulosas para poder dejarle expresar su punto de vista a Rory.

_Sois odiosos... _Nos estaba mirando mal desde entre bastidores, y por eso le hemos preparado un sandwich de queso por si acaso hace falta calmarlo después.

"Lo primero es lo primero..." Amy lo dijo muy en serio. "Tú. Yo. Un hotel. Mañana."

"¡Amy!" Exclamó Rory.

"¿Qué? Admitirás que está bueno, ¿verdad?" Rory rodó los ojos.

"¡Gracias!" El hombre le agradeció el cumplido.

"Oh, no me lo merezco, soy una chica mala."

"¡Amy! ¡No hables con el rehén!"

"¡No soy un rehén! Soy el Doctor."

"No, tú no eres el Doctor."

"Oh, sí, si que lo soy."

"No, no lo eres."

"Lo he sido durante toda mi vida, " El extraño cortó el círculo vicioso."me habría dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle hace mucho."

"¡Pero no puedes serlo!" Exclamó Rory.

"¿Y por qué no?"

"¡Porque no te pareces nada a él!"

"¡Eso no es una excusa!"

En ese momento, Amy acercó sus ojos al desconocido, atrapando las pupilas entre los párpados, con el fin de averiguar cualquier signo de culpabilidad o nerviosismo. Eso funcionaba bien en las pelis de polis y maderos, pero sólo funcionaba en las pelis de polis y maderos (Amy no lo creía).

"Em... ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Amy seguía con sus ojos clavados en los suyos. "Em, tú, chica... ¡Como sea! Me estás empezando a dar miedo."

"¡Ajá!" Exclamó la policía cochambrosa. "Eso es claramente un signo de culpabilidad."

"¿Un signo de culpabilidad de qué? ¡Pareces una posesa observando a la gente!" Saltó el Doctor. "¿Qué clase de policía eres?"

"Tanquilo, lo hace continuamente."

"Rory, callate."

"¡Dios!¡Me está entrando una gangrena con estas estúpidas esposas!" Su brazo estaba empezando a ponerse morado y a hincharse como si fuera un globo. El pobre podía oir el latido de sus corazones en la punta de los dedos. "¿Sabeis? Algún día ire a una tienda donde vendan esposas y esposaré cada apéndice de vuestro cuerpo de la forma más ajustada posible."

"Quién eres." Dijo seria.

"Soy el Doctor."

"Esta bien, si no quieres confesar..." Amy le dio una señal a Rory, que se acercó un poco inseguro hacia él.

"Oh, no, no, ¡no! ¡No me podeis hacer eso!" Dijo soltando un gallo.

"Tengo un romano y una sartén, claro que puedo."

"Amy, creo que-"

"¡Rory, dale fuerte!" En ese momento Amy empezó a poner caras extrañas de las que ni Rory o el Doctor sabía que una persona era capaz de poner, y encima todas transmitían de todo menos flores y ardillas cantando.

"Lo siento, tío..." Le susurró Rory al rehén.

Un par de minutos y escenas desagradables después, el Doctor acabó lleno de chichones y moratones que no se le quitarían por lo menos hasta su próxima regeneración. Aun así, es posible que sufriera traumas prolongados y secuelas en los años próximos.

"Asi que no quieres hablar, ¿eh?"

"Amy, ¿no crees que te estás tomando esto demasiado en serio?"

"El tío con veinte bollos en la cabeza dice lo mismo." Intervino el Doctor.

"Nunca es suficiente sufrimiento." El Doctor juró haber visto a través de esos ojos los planes de tortura más retorcidos y malvados de los que empezó a darle escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Así acabaría su vida al fin y al cabo. Asesinado a sartenazos. Qué muerte más digna para el último de los Señores del Tiempo. _Bueno, al menos no me han dado sartenazos en un hospital o mientras caía de un radiotelescopio. Sería una experiencia horrible._

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, y un hombre con un montón de bolsas de supermercado llenos de natillas y mermeladas entró dentro de la TARDIS.

"Amy, Rory. ¡TARDIS equivocada!"


End file.
